1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger for a vehicle, in which a pin member for mounting the heat exchanger on the vehicle is integrally connected to the heat exchanger, and is effectively employed for a heat exchanger having a comparatively large mass, such as a radiator or a condenser.
2. Description of Related Art
The heat exchanger for a vehicle is assembled into the vehicle by a pin member integrally connected to the heat exchanger, as described above. For example, in JP-A-6-159975, one axial end portion of a pin member is joined to a bracket formed in a U-shaped cross section, and the bracket is fastened onto a side plate for reinforcing a core portion of the radiator by a bolt.
In recent years, to expand the space in a passenger compartment of the vehicle while suppressing the vehicle from being large-sized, the industry has increased the production of a front engine front drive vehicle (so-called FF vehicle). In general, in the FF vehicle, an engine vibration is reduced by vibrating the heat exchanger for a vehicle as a balance weight with a resonance frequency according to a vibration frequency of the engine.
Therefore, a large vibrating force is applied to a pin member and the portion where the pin member is received (pin-receiving portion). Because the vibrating force is partially applied to the pin-receiving portion with the pin member as a center, the pin-receiving portion especially needs high mechanical strength.
Against this necessity, in JP-A-6-159975, because the axial one end of the pin member is joined only to the bracket formed in a U-shaped cross section, the bracket may be partially deformed by a concentrated load generated by the pin member, so that it is difficult to obtain a sufficient mechanical strength with this structure.
The problem of the mechanical strength of the pin-receiving portion is described with reference to the FF vehicle; however, the problem of the mechanical strength of the pin-receiving portion is also caused in a front engine rear drive vehicle (so-called FR vehicle), because a vibrating force is applied to the heat exchanger for a vehicle by an engine vibration or the like.